Link vs Kirby
Intro The Legend of Zelda vs Kirby! , which famous Nintendo Character will emerge victorious!! NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX pre-battle Link is Walking through Dreamland when he sees Kirby Eating a Strawberry Shortcake , Mistaking Kirby for a Golblin , Link shoots a Bomb Arrow at Kirby , Kirby dodges but his cake is burned into a crisp and destroyed , Kirby gives Link a mad look , Link and Kirby then Rush at each other . Fight Here we go! Kirby punches Link , Link uses his Furry rush and dodges , Link then shoots a Fire arrow at Kirby , Kirby sucks in the arrow and becomes fire Kirby , kirby turns into a fire ball and rushes at Link , Link gets burned , Kirby then sees a blade knight , Kirby absorbs blade knight , Kirby and link clash swords , Link then shoots a boomerang and Kirby , Kirby gets hit by the boomerang , Link then starts slashing Kirby Multiple times with the master sword , Kirby then goes on his warp star , Kirby starts slashing Link multiple times , Kirby then stabs Link in the cheast , blood starts gushing out of him , mipha heals Link , Link returns to full health and rushes at Kirby , Kirby dodges and cuts Link with his blade , Link uses Urboasas Furry , Thunder scatters all of the arena , Kirby dodges and Kicks Link in the Face , Link then takes out the Full Triforce , Link then hookshots Kirby and starts slashing him with the Triforce , Link then Takes his Sword and Slashes Kirby as hard as he can with the full triforce , Kirby gets knocked out of his sword form , Kirby sees a Kunckle joe , Kirby absorbs the Knuckle joe , Kirby becomes Fighter Kirby , Kirby then rushes at link and punches him in the face , kirby then does a sky uppercut and Slams Link Into the ground , Link takes out his Fierce Diety Mask , Link puts on the mask and becomes Fierce Diety Link , The two look at each other and fight , Link and Kirby clash With each other , Kirby then tries to punch Link in the face , but Link slashes Kirby back with the fierce Diety sword , Knocking Kirby out of the form , Kirby then sees a ultra blade Knight , Kirby Absorbs him , Kirby gets his Ultra sword , Link and Kirby rush at each other , Kirby takes out the Huge blade and clashes it with the Diety sword , The two weapons coillde , Kirby’s Sword then overpowers Links , Kirby then cuts the Diety Sword In Half , Link is Shocked , Kirby then starts slashing Link with the Ultra Sword , Link uses Daruks protection and blocks some of the slashes , Kirby then slashes Link in the Face , cutting the mask in half , knocking him out of the form , Link falls to the ground in exustion , Kirby then rushes at link to finish him off , Link pulls out the Master sword and the two Clash swords again , Kirby’s Ultra Sword is overpowering him , Link uses Urboasas Furry , Kirby gets Shocked by the Thunder , Link then knocks the ultra sword out of Kirby’s hand , Link then shoots a gaurdian arrow at Kirby , Kirby gets hit by the attack , the attack explodes , causing a huge crater to happen , Link walks away , just as he walks away , Kirby rushes at Link and kicks him again , Kirby then steps back and starts sucking , Link starts getting sucked in the vortex , Link then Shoots a Bomb arrow Into his Mouth , Kirby explodes , Kirby then sees a ninja enemy , Kirby absorbs the ninja and transforms into ninja Kirby , link rushes at Kirby , Kirby then goes behind Link and starts slashing him with his blade , Kirby then shoots a Shurkien at Link , the shurkien goes Right Into Links Cheast and Penetrates His Heart Killing him Instantly , Links Lifeless Body Falls to the ground As Kirby is Shown Doing His Victory Dance. Conclusion The Winner is Kirby!. Category:Legend of Zelda vs Kirby Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights